


A Celestial Prayer

by charliepoet13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angel (mentioned) - Freeform, Angel v Lucy fight, Aries (mentioned), Could be love if you wanted, Friendship, Gen, Lucy Heartfilia (mentioned) - Freeform, Oracion Seis Arc, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: After Loke is taken out by Angel, he does the only thing to support Lucy he can.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia & Loke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A Celestial Prayer

The pain was excruciating. 'Dying' was not something he'd experienced for a long time spirit world wise. Even the feeling of the world slowly eating away at him, draining away his life, didn't compare to the sharp and searing pain he felt now. His side would reform thankfully, he'd just have to wait. Which gave him plenty of time to overanalyze what went wrong. Lucy wouldn't blame him, but it was still bothersome. He should have seen that coming, a woman as cruel as Angel would do anything to win. But even Karen wouldn't have blown away her own spirit, she’d lose her shield after all. This was a disregard for their lives he hadn't seen for a long time. It had caught him unaware and left Lucy defenseless.

He cursed where he lay in his bed, his lady would be getting tired right now, thanks to the multiple powerful summons in a row. Could she summon another spirit now or was she on her own? The idea plagued him, how could he rest when everything could be happening to her right now. She could be getting beaten, she could even be close to song. Which in front of Angel could only mean-

No, he couldn’t lose two owners to the same mage, especially not Lucy, he couldn’t!

He sat up, his fear overriding his pain and desperately reached out for her, for any sign she was alive. Celestial magic poured from him to Earthland. It would slow his recovery but allow him a link to her, a trade he could easily make. It took a tense moment for his magic to settle when suddenly-

_ Let them be together, please! _

Her weakness and pain hit him like a train, threatening to bowl him over. While he couldn’t see her, he could bet she didn’t have the energy to stand, completely at Angel’s mercy, whatever little she had. Yet what caused his heart to stop was the fact she was pleading, she clearly thought she was going to die, she’d given up. His blood ran cold, he was going to fail again, the one woman he swore to protect and she was going to-

_ Release Aries! Please let them be happy together! _

He felt his breath catch in his throat as it finally sunk in exactly what she was begging for. Time slowed around him to just that moment as her words smashed through him. As she believed she was edging closer to her death she was praying, begging. But not for her life, her survival, but for him and Aries. She was trying to bargain for their happiness with her life, allowing her death if it meant they could finally reunite. Despite the sheer generosity of the gesture he felt bile rising up in his throat. His eyes stung as his stomach flipped, the new pain gripping his heart easily overwhelming the mild nuisance he now labelled the hole in his side. He couldn’t deal with this, he couldn’t lose someone so important to him, yet he could do nothing but sit there, raging fear and guilt tearing him open from the inside.

He turned his head to stare out the window. His stars shone back at him and he knew in that moment what he needed to do, the only thing he could do.

“If you are listening out there please grant my wish”

She would not pray for herself, she would die with her spirits' names on her lips and feel no shame. She would die with her heart praying for Aries, a spirit who was currently her enemy, with no regrets. Her selflessness was amazing, but so incredibly aggravating. Why did she not cry out for her own life? Could she not see how important her own existence was? Did she not realise how worse off both worlds would be without her? Perhaps he was being biased but he thoroughly believed hers was a life worth protecting. He’d handed his key over to her easily, not out of obligation, but out of an understanding of who she was and what she stood for.

“If you truly want to grant her prayers, then save her. Angel won’t keep this promise, it’s clear as day. Lucy is too blinded by her own last resolve to see she will be betrayed the moment she’s not around. I will be forced to watch Aries suffer once more, once more watching as an owner uses and abuses her because she won’t fight back. This time I wouldn’t be able to do anything either. I couldn’t toss away Lucy’s sacrifice, the things she’s already done for me, not so lightly. We’d be causing each other guilt and pain all throughout Angel’s ownership of us. So, if you want Aries and myself to be happy together, then that can only happen at Lucy’s side.”

It clicked for him in that moment, a sense of certainty. Lucy would shelter Aries, help her out of her shell. The lamb spirit deserved it, after two abusive owners in a row. It felt like she was taking the full brunt of punishment for his sin. That needed to end. It could only end if Lucy accepted her key. His determination renewed with increased vigor, even as his hands continued to shake. He needed to do something, for both of the most important women in his life. Something to correct the pain and worry he’d caused them. 

“I suppose I’m asking for a miracle here and I’m not sure someone as selfish as me deserves their prayers to be answered. But please give her something, anything. She’s so smart she’ll make something out of even the tiniest chance, just give it to her. You can lengthen my pain, take whatever strength I have left in me. Take it all until I vanish if you have to! Just..just please...don’t let her-”

He cut himself off, unable to cope with the possible reality of her death, that she would fade away, no longer a warming and grounding presence in his life. She didn’t deserve it. She was bright, loving, generous beyond her own means. Always willing to lend a hand or lift someone up, ignoring her own worries or pain. She was someone who was supposed to shine forever, yet he felt her slipping through his fingers.

The urge to throw up returned as his cheeks were wet with his tears, this couldn’t be how this ends. It just-

A wave of Celestial magic washed over him, sending tremors through his soul and tickling his skin. it lifted him up, silent whispers promising him that everything would be ok. His own magic reacted in return, his constellation shining brightly through his window and aiding this new power. It confused him for a brief second until he recognised the spell being used. Urano Metria! It was calling on his power as one of the 88 constellations! It suddenly sprung to mind that it was his owner using this magic, that it was her calling on his help now. How did Lucy know how to use this? How did she even get the energy to- He wouldn’t question it, it was the miracle he had been so desperately hoping for and he wouldn’t give fate a reason to take it from them. He encouraged his power to go to her, thankful he could help even if it was only a little part of a greater power. The skies were answering her call and it was something else to see all that magic flow past his window down to Earthland. Though perhaps some of his wonder was just relief that his own prayers were being answered.

He held his breath as he watched the magic fade from the sky, only letting go when he felt the spell go off, hitting its mark and ending the fight in one vast show of strength. She was always so much stronger than him and her boundless love for others was what created that power inside her. That was the critical thing Angel lacked, what would have drained and destroyed him under her command. Her love fueled her stars and they gave her power in return. 

He let out a sob, relief dropping his shoulders as he could feel her lifeforce, feel the fact she was  _ alive. _ Oh what a beautiful thing. He slipped backwards, head hitting his pillow as tears continued to stream down his face, but this time joined by a wide smile. A joy that overencompased him and swept away all his sorrow and fear. She just had that effect on him he supposed.

“Thank you, thank you so much for helping her”

He didn’t know rightly if the stars had heard him, or if they’d even answered his call specifically, but it felt wrong not to share his gratitude that his lovely diamond still drew breath. His own breath was ragged, chest heaving with shuddering relief. It grounded him yet set him flying in the clouds. She was alive, she’d make it, he should never have thought otherwise. He let out a sigh, heartbeat and breathing finally returning to a normal rhythm. He wouldn’t sleep, wouldn’t be able to until she was completely away from all danger, Oracion seis were still running around after all. Who knew what chaos would happen before the day was over? But for now, now he could rest. Daydreams of him, Lucy and Aries working together in the future helping to keep him calm and sane.

Though if Gemini didn’t stop bounding around making noise about summoning themselves with his guidance, then his daydreams might not last too much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm not sure either. Celestial spirits can communicate mentally with their owners and feel when they're in danger. So it made sense to me that after that fight both Loke and Aries probably weren't just sitting back and relaxing. So this is just a little something that was bouncing around in my head I guess.


End file.
